


The Happy Steve Bingo

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Filling my bingo card(s) with lots of happy Steve content. Pairings and ratings in the individual chapter summaries, but expect mostly Stucky (platonic or romantic), with the occasional guest star.





	1. Bingo Card #1

[“You’re So Warm”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152/chapters/37043199) | Snow Angels | Loyalty / Devotion | Arm Wrestling  | Christmas   
---|---|---|---|---  
Found Family  | [Laughing During Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152/chapters/37066026) | Make-Up  | Secret Admirer  | Body Issues  
Knitting | De-Aging |  ★ ([De-Aging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152/chapters/37531115))  |  Last Jar of Ingredient On Thanksgiving Eve  | Miscommunication  
Social Media | “Hi, I Got Your Halloween Costume Delivered to Me by Mistake” | Log Cabins and Camping Trips | [First Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152/chapters/37124063) | Enemies to Friends to Lovers   
Snowball Fight | Personalized Handshake | Awkward with Babies and/or Kids | Supersoldier Healing  |  [“It’s Too Early for Christmas Carols!”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152/chapters/37892318)


	2. "You're So Warm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 250 words, Steve&Bucky&Sam, Rated: G.

Both Steve and Bucky didn’t like the cold. Unsurprising, considering their backgrounds, Sam figured, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee to the park bench where the two supersoldiers were sitting, both wrapped in scarves and hats as if it was already winter and not barely autumn.

As per usual they were huddled together - ever since Thanos Steve preferred having Bucky nearby, preferably touching him. It wasn’t quite so bad with Sam, which Sam didn’t mind - not with the way Steve’s face lit up the moment he laid eyes on him. He was  _almost_  sure it was because of him not the coffee, especially because Steve was actually moving a little away from Bucky to make room for him between them.

Handing over the pumpkin spice lattes, Sam raised an eyebrow. “Really, there’s no need, I can sit on your other side.”

“Nah, that’s okay.” Much to Sam’s surprise it was Bucky who answered. 

It should have felt claustrophobic, being squeezed in between two hulking men, yet Sam found he didn’t mind, not even when Steve reached across him to ruffle Bucky’s hair with a fond chuckle.

“He doesn’t want to say it, but we like having you close,” Steve stage-whispered into Sam’s ear, “you’re nice and warm.”

Bucky scoffed but didn’t protest, and Steve’s eyes twinkled in uncomplicated joy. Leaning a little against Steve’s arm, Sam reckoned he could put up with being the filling in this particular sandwich if it meant he got to see Steve smile like this.


	3. Laughing During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 150 words, Steve/Bucky, rated: T.

When Steve had imagined making love with Bucky (and boy, had he ever!) it had been intense and overwhelming, with lots of staring into one another's eyes, passionate declarations of love and possibly even some emotional tears. Reality turned out rather differently.

In reality, Steve started crying because he was laughing so hard, his sides hurt. Next to him, Bucky was glaring at him, picking a splinter out of his hand. Strewn around them lay the broken ruins of Steve's bed, which hadn't survived the amorous onslaught of two supersoldiers with decades worth of pent-up passion.

Still gasping with laughter, Steve rested his head against Bucky's shoulder. Stiff at first, Bucky slowly relaxed, his lips twitching as he tried and failed to hide a fond smile. Catching it, Steve leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

It wasn't how Steve had imagined it - but somehow, it was still perfect.


	4. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words, rated G. Steve/Bucky, Steve/Peggy.

"This can't possibly be your first date." Peggy waved Steve off when he tried to stuff a pillow under her back. "Please tell me that you and Barnes have gone on a date before - and not the kind where you both pretend you're not more interested in each other than in the lady you're escorting."

"Well, it _was_ illegal back then," Steve defended himself, wondering if maybe Peggy had forgotten this. It happened, even on her good days. 

However, the gaze she fixed him with was clear. "I wasn't born yesterday, Steve - there have always been queer people who managed to go out with each other, law or no law."

"Things were... complicated." Steve blushed, and Peggy's eyes softened. 

She offered him her hand, which he took gently. "But now there are no more excuses, dear boy."

"No, no more excuses." Steve shook his head and leaned down to kiss her palm before smiling ruefully. "Although I have to confess that Bucky was the one who asked me, after they woke him from cryo."

"At least one of you has _some_ good sense." Peggy laughed, and for one moment she was once again the only woman Steve had ever loved.


	5. De-Aging (wild card square)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words, rated G. Steve & Bucky.

Five-year-old Steve was quite a handful. Bucky had no idea why that would surprise anyone, but from among the Avengers only Natasha and Sam appeared nonplussed when they had to stop the small blonde bundle of energy from hurling himself into the middle of yet another pickle. 

"Why did he do that?" Tony whined. "That dog was twice his size!"

Bucky just rolled his eyes, busy with patting down a pouting Steve to make sure he really hadn't gotten himself hurt, and it was Natasha who explained not-so-patiently, "The animal had hurt its paw."

"And Stevie's always had the self-preservation of a lemming," Bucky added grimly, but his hands were gentle, and Steve was already grinning again. When he got back to his feet, Bucky wasn't surprised in the least when two small hands, still dirty from Steve's tumble after the dog had made its escape, grabbed the hem of his shirt. 

"Piggyback ride!" Steve demanded, blue eyes twinkling as if he knew exactly that Bucky had never been able to deny him. Which was the plain truth, of course, and Bucky hefted the small boy into his arms, easily slinging him across his shoulders while Steve squealed in delight.


	6. "It's Too Early For Christmas Carols!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bucky, 350 words, rated G. Modern!Bucky AU.

No matter what Tony said, Steve _wasn't_ a stick-in-the-mud. He didn't mind if his neighbors kept regular hours - hell, it wasn't as if Captain America was a nine-to-five job. Still, tonight he had to clamp down the urge to bang a broom against the ceiling, which wasn't the way he'd wanted to introduce himself after moving back to Brooklyn two weeks ago. 

Pressing his pillow over his ears, Steve took turns cursing his enhanced hearing and whoever upstairs had decided that early October was the perfect time to start belting Christmas carols. It wasn't that the voice was _bad_ , it was actually rather pleasant, except the guy had been going for what felt like forever and Steve was quickly running out of patience. 

He might not need as much sleep as the average person, but he'd just returned from a rather taxing mission, so after another interval of non-stop singing, he cursed once more and got up. Putting on a pair of sweatpants and some sneakers, he made his way upstairs, still grumbling. His first knock got no reply, which only added to his annoyance. Finally, the singing stopped, and he could hear someone approach the door. 

Taking a calming breath, Steve told himself to be firm but polite in his request for silence. However, when the door opened, Steve found himself at a loss for words for an entirely different reason - the guy blinking up at him from grey-blue eyes was plainly _gorgeous_. He was also quite visibly checking out Steve, making him all-too-aware of the fact that his sleep t-shirt was threadbare and at least one size too small.

Fighting a blush, Steve opened his mouth, fully intending to complain about the singing, no matter that his fingers itched with the urge to tuck back loose strands of dark hair that had escaped a messy pony tail or that his neighbor's surprised smile warmed him in places that had been cold and barren since he'd gone into the ice. What came out instead was a rather strangled _Hi!_

Suddenly, Christmas carols in October didn't seem all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BINGO!! :)


	7. Bingo Card #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second attempt to get a bingo of happy Steve content!

Horoscope | “I Never Throw the First Punch!” | “I Caught You Singing! Do You Take Requests?” | Slow Dancing | Outdoing the Neighbors (In Decoration)  
---|---|---|---|---  
Road Trips | Enemies to Friends to Lovers | Uniforms | Non-Sexual Intimacy | Miscommunication  
Snuggling | I'm a God of a [Minor Thing] | ★ | Journal | Pregnancy  
“You’re So Warm” | Wrong Number | Married Bliss | Laundry Mix-Up | Rooftop / Indoor Farming for Novices  
Valentine's Day | [Promposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895152/chapters/38087960) | Movies | Supersoldier Healing | Hugs


	8. Promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky highschool AU, 100 words + manip, rated: G.

"Dance with me."

Bucky hadn't planned it, yet here he was, asking Steve Rogers, his best friend, the guy he'd had a crush on since long before Steve had hit that growth spurt, to dance with him in front of the entire school. His heart was hammering in his ears, and for a long moment he feared Steve would react with disgust, as uncharacteristic as that would have been from the guy who'd decked Brock for calling a junior the f-slur.

Then a smile lit up that handsome face, warm and bright like the sunrise.

"Yes, Buck, I'd love that."


End file.
